1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to hair racks and, more particularly, relate to racks for vertically arranging hair extensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair extensions are used to add length, volume, highlights or lowlights to a person's own hair. They come in many different colors as well as many different lengths. Various methods are used from micro lining, bonding, braiding and clipping. Some hair is reusable and some hair can only be used once.
When a client came in for an adjustment and hair extensions needed to be removed from a client's hair, the hair needed to be organized so that it can be put back into the same location on the clients head. When a flat surface is used for storage, it caused the hair to get tangled and fall on the floor, causing loss of time and hair going into the wrong place on the clients head. The hair has been separated by paper of foil to separate the rows. Also used was a chart that is laminated and then double sided tape holds the hair on the flat surface to separate the rows. Each method that we currently use causes the hair falls on the floor of the salon which is a sanitation issue.